


Iris

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When you're kidnapped the team does everything in their power to save you. But will it be in time?





	1. Chapter 1

Your head hurts, your arms are tied above your head and you’re sitting on the floor. How did this happen? You were on your way home when someone came up behind you. From the pain in your side you’re guessing a taser was involved. You test the strength of the ropes holding you and find that they’re secure. Your breathing starts to increase, stay calm, you remind yourself. You close your eyes and focus on slow, steady breaths. In your nose out your mouth. As you breathe in deeply you take stock of how the rest of your body feels. You have a dull ache on the back of your head, probably from falling. Your shoulders are tight from being tied above your head but nothing there seems to be broken and you can wiggle your fingers so you haven’t lost all feeling in your hands yet. Good. You arch your back checking for any broken ribs. Nothing seems unusually painful there, you move your hips, roll your ankles, wiggle your toes and are relieved to find that everything is okay. You take a deep breath and open your eyes. Everything that is of use is out of reach, you stand up, your wrists are level with your waist now. You’re in a small room, maybe a construction site? It’s just concrete and big grey bricks the windows aren’t even in, the openings are just covered by thick plastic sheeting. You’re not in a basement like you had assumed you’d be. The sound of the street is floating up to the plastic covered windows. You hear a scrape from the other side of the improvised door, a large piece of plywood, the UnSub. You’ve got somewhere around 24 hours until he kills you, unless he realizes he’s got a federal agent. Then it’s even less.

He doesn’t say anything. You can’t see his face which is actually good, that might mean that he’s willing to let you go. He circles around you, you try to keep your breathing even but it’s hard when he goes behind you. His hand grazes your lower back and it takes every ounce of will power you have not to flinch. He meets your eyes when he comes back around and you’re surprised to see pity mixed in with the hatred in his gaze. You open your eyes wide, hoping to play off the pity you saw. He turns away from you and heads to the door again.   
“Wait!” You say quietly. “Please, where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?” He doesn’t say anything for a long while. Why won’t he say anything? He moves slowly back toward you. You almost wish he would have rushed, his slow even steps are causing your heart to race.   
“You want to know why you’re here?” He sneers. His bandana covered face mere inches from yours.   
“Yes.” You breathe.  
“I know who you are. Agent Iris Moeller. With the BAU.” He stares at you, no pity left in his eyes. “Behavioral Analysis Unit, why don’t you tell me why you’re here profiler.” He practically spits out the last word.   
“I’m not a profiler. I’m the communications liaison.”   
“You’re here because HE killed the man I loved. So now I’m gonna make him pay, one at a time.” He hits you then, a strong blow to your right rib, the hit takes you by surprise and you cry out in pain before stopping yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

You stay on your feet until he drags the plywood back over the doorway. You lower yourself down to your knees and breathe as tears flood your vision. What was he talking about? He clearly knew who you were. Clearly knew you were the right person but who was the man he loved? Who was the one who killed him? The only people you knew that had killed people were your team and your brother. They were all agents so that didn’t really narrow down your possibilities for who this guy was talking about. It was a shame he said he and not she, the list of female UnSubs was much much shorter than the list of male. Every breath you take causes your ribs to ache, he probably broke one with that punch. You focus on the pain, breathe into it, breathe through it.  
He doesn’t come back for a couple hours. Those hours seem to stretch on forever. When he does come back you climb back onto your feet before the plywood is moved completely. He walks into the room, rage clear in his eyes and you know what’s next. This is not good.  
He’s got a knife. “This is how this is going to work.” He says calmly. “Since I lost the person I love he’s going to loose the person he loves.” He cuts your shirt off, “and he’s going to hear every moment of it.”  
“What?” He swipes the blade across your arm. It stings but it’s more a scratch than a cut.   
“Your whole team is hearing this. Anything you’d like to say?” You stay quiet, clenching your jaw. He’s not getting the satisfaction of hearing your pain. “Come on Iris.” He purrs, “Let them hear you.”  
“Is that what gets you off?” You sneer. “Hearing me beg make you hot?”  
“Bitch.” He swipes you with the knife. You flinch slightly but don’t cry out. “Tell him you love him.”  
“Who?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me.” He sneers and slices your shoulder. You keep quiet as your blood trickles down your arm in a warm stream. After a few more light swipes he pauses and looks at your face. You keep it blank, ignoring the sting of each cut. “I think that I’ll match his scars.” You don’t have any idea what he’s talking about. Match his scars? Whose scars? The man that he loved or the man who killed him?   
“Do you know how long it takes to learn exactly where to stab yourself and not die?” He asks softly. You take a quick shaky breath, no fear. Show no fear. “It takes a long time. It takes being very precise, don’t worry. I’m not going to stab you but the cuts will be deep. If you were going to live long enough they’d scar.” He says this all nonchalant, like you’re just having a normal conversation. Your heart is pounding as he lowers the knife and rests it on your skin. The blade is cool and wet and you dread the moment that he decided to put pressure behind it.   
“Do you know who I’m talking about yet Iris?” He coos into your ear. “I know he knows. Don’t you Agent Hotchner?” Hotch?


	3. Chapter 3

He gives you two deep cuts that don’t really register. Hotch? He’s been talking about Hotch this whole time? The man leaves you hanging there after the second deep cut. You don’t know if your team can actually hear you but you decide to talk to them just in case. “I don’t know if you guys can actually hear me.” You say softly “I’m in a building, it’s under construction. Just brick and cement. The windows are covered by thick plastic and I’m up high. I can hear the traffic, it’s enough for me to hear but not like a major freeway. I’m on the east side of the building. Oh god please be able to hear me.” You groan. “I’m bleeding pretty good but he didn’t stab me like he said.” You take a calming breath. “If you haven’t already please don’t call my brother. I don’t want him rushing in here like an idiot. Tell him-,” you sob, “Tell him I love him and that I’m proud to be his sister. Tell him to live a little, maybe meet a girl.” You take a steadying breath and continue “I’m going to taunt him. I’m going to piss this guy off. Just find me.” You close your eyes and breathe evenly until you’re calm again. You hear him coming back and you sigh. He comes into the room and you’re surprised to see that he’s carrying bandages. He doesn’t say anything as he covers the four wounds he’s already made. Is this the same guy?   
“We don’t want you to bleed out and miss out on the fun do we?” He taunts, you don’t respond. You just stare at him while he covers the last cut he made. He drags a finger down your belly, then his eyes meet yours and you can tell he’s enjoying this. He leaves again and after you’re sure that you’re alone you whisper, “Oh, and Hotch this isn’t your fault.”  
It’s a cold night for you. Your shirt is in tatters across your back and while the plastic keeps the wind away it doesn’t do much for the cold. Just as the sun starts to rise he comes back, he’s got the knife again and you know what that means. Hotch has at least a half dozen scars on his torso. You’ve seen them, pale against the dark hair on his chest.   
“Have a nice night?” His eyes crinkle like he’s smiling, “I was going to leave you longer but I was too excited to get started.” He doesn’t waste any time, slowly dragging the sharp blade across your skin as soon as he’s close enough. You flinch slightly but it’s enough for him to let out a sigh of satisfaction.   
“You never answered my question last night.” You say. Your voice is hoarse and tired.   
“What question?”  
“Is this the only way you can get it up?” He snarls and digs the knife into your skin, holding the point under your skin.   
“I’ll take that as a yes.” You say through clenched teeth. “You know you’re not getting any revenge on Agent Hotchner right?”  
“What?” He says sounding bored but you feel his grip on the knife change.   
“Foyet killed the only woman he’s ever loved. You’re too late.” He drags the blade down making the fourth deep cut. Your eyes flick closed as he starts on the fifth.   
“No wonder Foyet didn’t love you.” You say opening your eyes. The rage that you see in your captor’s eyes honestly terrifies you for a moment it’s that intense.   
“He did too love me.” The sixth cut is deeper and more painful than the fifth.   
“How could he love a coward?” You sneer, focusing on your anger and not your pain.   
“Coward!” He yells. “I kidnapped a federal agent!”  
“You hit me with a taser. It’s not like knocking me out with a weapon makes you brave or strong.” He’s gripping the knife tightly but he hasn’t used it for a couple of minutes. Keeping him mad could do one of two things. Cause him to get angry enough to kill you before Hotch is here, or keep him from cutting you for a while. You don’t love those odds.


	4. Chapter 4

He took option three. He stormed out. Five more cuts and he just left you hanging there bleeding warm trails down to your pants. At least he left your pants on, otherwise you’d be even colder, and your fingers are going numb. When he came in this morning he’d tightened the ropes so that they were above your head. He comes back in fifteen minutes later and when you look into his eyes you can tell he’s high. He circles you again, lifting the bottom of your shirt and running the flat of the knife down your spine. “I want to cut you here so bad. It would bleed so nicely, right down the center of your back. But Agent Hotchner doesn’t have any here.” He honestly sounds sad when he says Hotch doesn’t have any cuts on his back so he won’t cut you there. But you’re relieved, it’s easier to deal with the pain when you can see it coming. He comes back around to the front.   
“Only three more cuts Agent Hotchner.” He says. You need to make your move now.   
“You know George didn’t use ropes.” You say softly. Using Foyet’s first name to make it more personal.   
“I know that.” He snaps.   
“Don’t you think it would help you connect with him if you tried to do it the same way he did?” You need him to cut you down, if he cuts you down you’ll be okay. The knife twitches and he slides it up cutting you on the way.   
“You’re right. George never did like tying people up. He said your prize wasn’t scared enough if you had to tie them up. Are you scared Iris?”  
“Does it matter? Either way I’m not getting far. I’ve lost too much blood.” Your words feel thick on your tongue, you weren’t bluffing you had lost a lot of blood. Before you really register what happens he cuts the rope above your hands and you fall to your knees. You hunch over and reach in under the pant leg of your right leg.   
“One more thing.” You force out. “When you take a hostage, check them for weapons.” You pull the small gun out and fire three times into his torso. Pulling off your shirt you wrap it around your own torso best you can to stop the bleeding. It hurts like hell but if you can slow the bleeding you have a fighting chance. You check his pulse before saying, “He’s dead. Where the hell are you guys?” You feel his pockets for a phone but come up empty. Of course. That would be too easy. You take the knife from his hand and crawl to the covered window, you don’t know if you can trust your legs. After yanking yourself up you cut open the plastic. “If you guys can hear me I’m by the Nike Center. Maybe six blocks south. You need to hurry.” You’re speaking in short choppy sentences, gasping through the pain, “I’m going to go to the nearest stairwell but I’ve lost a lot of blood.” You take a step and the world tilts dangerously. “Shit.” You mutter leaning heavily against the wall. You make it out of the room and are heading down the hallway when you hear it. A panicked voice from down below screams, “Iris!”  
“Here! I’m here!” You scream, your ribs ache.   
“Iris!” The voice is closer, “Iris!” You’re pretty sure it’s Hotch.   
“Iris!” That was JJ, or Emily.   
“Talk to us baby!” Morgan.   
“Here!” You yell. You are yelling right? “Hotch! JJ! Morgan!” In the distance you hear more voices.   
“Iris!” Emily, or is it JJ? Sometimes they sound eerily similar.   
“I’m here!” You know that wasn’t a yell, “I’m here.” You’re on the floor now. You can see the stairwell in front of you but you know you’re not getting there yourself. You blink a long slow blink and when you force your eyes open again you see feet. Six of them.   
“Iris.”  
“Hotch?”  
“Yea, it’s me. Can you walk?“  
“No.” He holsters his weapon and scoops you up like you don’t weigh a thing.   
“Keep your eyes open for me Iris.” He says gently as he takes you down the stairs, each step jostling your broken rib against his vest.   
“Why didn’t you kill him sooner?”   
“Couldn’t reach my gun.” He places you on a gurney and they load you into the ambulance. “Hotch.” You say softly and he climbs into the ambulance with you. The last thing you’re fully conscious of is Hotch weaving his fingers through yours.


	5. Chapter 5

You end up needing 73 stitches. The doctor confirmed that you had a broken rib, dehydration, severe blood loss and a mild concussion, but you’ll be able to walk out tonight. You leave the hospital room in a too big t-shirt, one of Derek’s you think, and a pair of JJ’s shorts. When you get out to the waiting room you’re honestly surprised to see the entire team, including Garcia, waiting for you.  
“Uh hey.” It’s been six hours. Why are they still here?  
“Oh my god!” Garcia cries as she stands and hurries to you. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” She hugs you and you wince.  
“Easy baby girl.” Morgan says gently coming up behind her.   
“Oh! Right you must be so sore. I’m so sorry!”   
“It’s fine.” You chuckle gently as she releases you. “We’re having drinks tomorrow night. Just us girls.” She says before moving out of the way. “We need to talk.” She whispers. Derek wraps his arms loosely around you next.   
“We’re glad you’re okay my sweet.” He gives you a quick kiss on the cheek then it’s Emily’s turn. She grasps your hands before hugging you.   
“I’m glad you keep that gun on your ankle.” She says loudly before whispering, “You did everything right but you were wrong about Hotch.” When she pulls away you want to ask her but the look on her face says not to. JJ is next.  
“When we started getting the audio Hotch went into a rage like I haven’t seen since Haley. He was scared for you.” When Rossi goes in for a hug you’re expecting him to say something.   
“You love him too don’t you?”   
“I think so.” You breathe, Hotch is watching you. Rossi pulls away then captures your face in his hands.   
“Don’t miss out on something because you’re scared.” He says gently, Papa Rossi. You can’t help but smile. Last is Reid. He’s not one for physical contact but he breaks his own rule and hugs you gently.   
“I’m really glad you’re okay.” He says quickly then releases you. He gives you a thin lipped smile then turns and follows the rest of the team out of the waiting room. It’s just you and Hotch left.   
“I’m driving you home.” He says quietly, still from the other side of the room.   
“You don’t need to do that. I can call an über.”  
“Not a chance.” He says fiercely and you’re startled by it. “Sorry.” He instantly softens. “This is my fault.”  
“Oh get over yourself Hotch.” You snap.  
“What?” He seems surprised and in all honesty you’re surprised you said it.  
You’re staring at each other. “He took you because of how I feel about you.” Hotch says quietly. “I didn’t tell anyone and I make sure I watch my body language but he still knew. So don’t tell me to get over myself.”   
“If you weren’t so thick headed you’d know that he took me because of how I feel about you just as much as how you feel about me.” His expression is unreadable. You hate that about him. He’s got his tells but they’re subtle and right now he’s just standing there looking at you. You drop the bag of papers the hospital gave you and march over to Hotch. “I almost died Hotch. I almost fucking died. What is it going to take for you to trust someone enough to tell them how you fucking feel?” Your face is almost directly below his. Your heart is racing and your chest is heaving, your still not 100% and yelling at Hotch is more exhausting than you expected it to be. He doesn’t say anything and you let out an exasperated groan, apparently dying was what you needed to be bold. You grab the back over his head and yank his mouth to yours. He responds instantly wrapping his arms around you tightly and sliding his tongue across your lower lip. You part your mouth and his tongue slips inside. Finally. You can’t help but think. Finally.


	6. Chapter 6

Two nights later you find yourself wine glass in hand at Emily’s apartment. Garcia is lounging on the floor next to the couch which you have stretched sideways across. JJ is sitting sideways in the armchair near your feet, her feet facing yours. Emily is perched across from you in the deep windowsill legs crossed. The four of you are 2 bottles deep and starting to feel the effects.   
“So what happened with you and Hotch after we left?” Garcia asks.   
“Basically I yelled at him then made out with him and he drove me home.” You say before taking a sip of wine.   
“Okay, so less basically?” JJ prompts while  
Garcia and Emily nod.   
“I told him that he was being thick headed and that I was taken because of my feelings as much as because of his feelings. I told him to get over himself, so you know, really romantic.”  
“Who did the kissing?” Emily asks over her glass.   
“I started it but he kissed me back.”  
“Details!” Penelope cries from the floor.  
“Um, I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him then he slid his tongue into my mouth.”  
“Was it good?” She presses.  
“Oh yes.” You can feel yourself blushing as you take another swallow of wine.   
“Is that all that happened?” Emily says leveling you with a look.   
“Yea. Then he drove me home, he held my hand the whole drive then kissed me again before he left.”   
“Oh my god that’s so cute.” JJ says with a sigh.   
“What did I miss?” You ask as nonchalant as possible.   
“Iris.” Emily says softly.  
“Are you sure you want to know?” JJ asks softly.   
“Yes.” The three of them exchange a look then Garcia takes a breath and begins.

I sat down at my desk and started rifling through some papers. Trying to get this office paperless was taking much longer than I had hoped. And Reid didn’t make things much easier with his dislike for technology. I sigh and load another old file into the computer, my door pops open and JJ comes in looking worried.   
“Hey Penelope, have you seen Iris?”  
“No,” I look over at her and see the worry etched on her face, “what’s wrong?”   
“We can’t find her.” My heart starts pounding, “I need you to trace her phone.”  
“Yea. Yea I can do that.” I turn back to the computers and type in Iris’ phone number and search for the phone. “JJ. It says she’s right outside.”   
“Hey Morgan?” JJ calls out my door as Morgan is walking quickly by.   
“Yea?” He says after backpedaling to my doorway.   
“You checked for Iris outside right?”  
“Yea. She wasn’t there but her phone was.” He shows us the phone. “Her last call was to Hotch.” My heart drops, not Iris. I turn back to my computers and pull up the video cameras.   
“Get Reid. He’s best at finding people in fast forward or reverse.” Derek nods and quickly leaves the room.   
“I’m going to go and find Hotch and let him know what’s going on.” JJ says hurrying out of my office. It’s not long before Reid comes hurrying in.   
“Hey Morgan said you wanted help finding Iris.”  
“Yea. You’re much faster at this.” He sits down next to me and I watch as his eyes unfocus and he starts scanning for Iris. Where are you girl? I know that what we do makes us more vulnerable but you’ve always been less rough around the edges, you’re the approachable one. It’s why you make such a good liaison. People want to talk to you. I want to talk to you now, where are you?  
“Stop.” Reid says suddenly and I pause the video. “There.” He points at the screen, it’s only for a second but you’re on the screen. Someone gets your attention on the screen and then I watch as you dash away.   
“Hotch really needs to see this.” I whisper and Reid nods.   
“Show me.” I jump, I didn’t know that Hotch had come into the room.   
“Sir.” I say rewinding the clip, “she’s right here on her phone. Then she hangs up, her attention is drawn away and she leaves the screen.”  
“See if you can pick her up anywhere else. I know a couple of these buildings have cameras.”   
“I’m on it Sir.” I get to typing and find you from one other angle. I watch as you talk to a man, he seems normal enough and you seem to be giving him directions, your phone in your hand. When you’re not looking he pulls something out of his pocket and before you can react he Tases you. I watch in horror as you crumble to the ground, he picks you up and then I loose you completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope looks shaken, you can't say you blame her. She must have been so stressed looking for you. Emily picks up the story for Penny from there.

All seven of us are crammed into Garcia’s little office, it’s hot and we can hardly move but none of us really seem to care. I glance over at Hotch. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks worried. Hotch cares about all of us but he has a special kind of worry for you. He’d never admit it but we’ve all seen his eyes linger on you a bit longer than necessary. The way he always talks softer to you so that you have to move in closer to him. I knew how he felt about you by our third case. That guy that had abused his wife for all those years had yelled at you in the interrogation room and Hotch had gotten in his face. You had been surprised but then you’d rolled with it, I hadn’t been sure you could handle this job until that moment. You kind of wormed your way into my heart, I didn’t want to add another person to the short list of people I actually care about but that hasn’t seemed to matter to you. JJ and I share a look as Hotch snaps.   
“Play it again Garcia.” She starts the clip over and we all watch in silence. You look like you’re giving directions, you motion down the street away from the FBI building and then makes a small right gesture. There’s a small shift in your body language then. Like he says or does something that makes you uncomfortable. You pulls out your phone, without looking you unlock it then glance down for just a second. The UnSub Tases you then, your phone falls from your hands as you and it tumble to the ground. He picks you up and then we loose you again.   
“I’ll keep looking.” Garcia says her voice tight. I place a hand on her shoulder, stay focused Penelope.   
“JJ, Morgan I want you to go look around where you found the phone. Reid, Rossi help Garcia narrow down what to look for. Prentiss go through Iris’ things. See if there’s any indication that she saw this coming.” I don’t love the thought of digging through your life but if that’s what it takes to save you I will.   
“What about her brother?” I ask as I follow Hotch out of the technology filled office.   
“I’m going to reach out to him.” Hotch says moving up the stairs and to his office. He shuts the door with a slam. We can’t loose you Iris. I don’t know if we would get Hotch back this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Now that the team had split up to look for you JJ picks up the story from Emily. She and Morgan had paired up while Dave and Emily had gone through your phone and desk they'd gone outside.  
“Where did you find the phone?” I ask Derek as we hurry outside and towards the spot we saw on the video.   
“Right here.” Derek points, “it was face down.” He turns to face me, “the real question we need to answer is why Iris.”  
“Agreed. Was she a victim of opportunity or the planned target.” I pause and scan the area. “The UnSub knew enough to get out of range of the cameras around the FBI building but not to check for other cameras.”   
“This feels like she was the target to me.” Morgan looks as worried as I feel. “Otherwise why wait for her?” I add and he nods.   
“I hope Prentiss finds something in her stuff. Anything to point us in the right direction. Right now we have nothing.”   
“We should canvass the area.” I tell him, not wanting to give up hope. “Maybe one of the shopkeepers saw something. That donut place knows Iris by name.”   
“So does the flower shop.” He adds. Two of your favorite things, fresh flowers and Friday morning treats. I follow Morgan as he heads for the donut shop. I’ve always loved coming here with you on Fridays, it smells heaven and chocolate. I take a deep breath in through my nose and remember the first time you brought me here.   
’“Come on JJ. One donut a week won’t kill you.” You had laughed as you pushed open the door. “They make them fresh everyday and they have some seriously awesome combinations. Blueberry cream cheese, birthday cake, lemon tequila, they’re great.”  
“Thanks Iris.” A woman behind the counter said with a smile.   
“Um Iris. Is this one named after you?” I ask pointing at a red donut.   
“Yea.” You laugh, “Strawberry cream cheese. Try one. They’re amazing.”  
“They were your idea.” The woman says smiling at you, her name tag says Dana.   
“I’ll take an Iris, what do you think Spence would like?”  
“Dark chocolate mocha?” You asked with a raised brow. “Derek likes ‘Organic trash’.” You laughed at my startled expression, “it’s really good despite the name.”  
“How about a key lime for Prentiss?” I ask and you nod, “Berry Berry for Garcia?”  
“She has a donut named after her too. She comes on Mondays.” You grin over at me. “Give us a Penelope and a Berry Berry, for Hotch.”  
“What does Dave like?” I ask, it seems you’ve done this a few times.   
“The Hot Monkey. It’s got nuts, banana and a sweet drizzle.”   
“Why is it called ‘hot’ then?”  
“It’s best eaten warmed up.” Dana says adding it to our growing box. “So far I have a Berry Berry, Organic Trash, Dark Chocolate Mocha, Hot Monkey, Penelope and an Iris. What for you today Iris?”  
“Hmm,” you glance down at the display case, “let’s do the Good Morning.” She pulls an orange tinged donut out and adds it into the box.“   
”$4.00"  
“No discount. I’ll pay full price.” You dig into your wallet and hand over a ten and two ones.“  
“You’re too sweet Iris. One of these days I’m gonna slip you a few free ones.” She says taking the money and depositing it into the register. You had laughed then, taken our box and headed out of the store. I followed you, back into the cold winter air.’  
“JJ?” Morgan says pulling me back into reality.   
“Sorry. Hey Dana.”  
“JJ. You okay?” Dana asks looking concerned. My first trip here with you hadn’t been my last.   
“You haven’t seen Iris today by any chance have you?”  
“No. But that’s not unusual. You know she comes on Friday.”   
“How about a guy wearing a red hat, dark coat?”  
“No sorry. I wasn’t here this morning though.”   
“Could you call who was?” Morgan asks and she nods. She does as you ask and comes up with the same answer. She hadn’t seen Iris or the man who took her. We were stuck at square one.


	9. Chapter 9

With a shaky breath Penelope starts again.  
I’m digging through all of your online history. I feel like such a creep, you’re my friend and I really don’t like investigating you like this. I haven’t found anything anyway. You’re not talking to anyone new, most of the contact you have with people is your family or your best friends from college. Spencer is watching the videos from the past month trying to see if this creep had been hanging around the building for a while. So far there’s been nothing. Rossi has been reading through your texts, every now and then he will smile at something you’ve written.   
“Anything Garcia?” Hotch asks stalking into my office.   
“No sir.” I say tightly. There’s no one new anywhere in her internet history, no one new she’s talked to via social media or phone. Nothing strange. Her last call was to you at 6:23pm, disconnected after 34 seconds.“  
“I answered.” He says, “I called her name and she didn’t answer. Then I hung up thinking it was a butt dial.” It’s been almost three hours and none of us have gotten much of anywhere. Prentiss didn’t find anything in your other stuff. There was no reason that you should have been taken but JJ and Morgan were convinced that you had been the target. Rossi flips the page of another set of texts and pauses.   
“This is weird.” He says pulling the attention of the three of you.   
“What?” Hotch asks, voice tight.   
“She got a message a few weeks ago from an unknown number. All the message says is Iris. A few minutes later she responds with ‘yes?’ Then they send back ‘goodbye.’ That’s the last communication.” Suddenly the phone in Hotch’s hand goes off. I look at it in confusion, that’s not his phone.   
“Sir? Is that Iris’ phone?”  
“Yea, she just got a text. But it’s locked. Can you get in?” He goes to pass me the phone.   
“Her password is blue.”  
“Blue?” Hotch asks and Reid nods.   
“Yea. Her favorite color.” You never seemed to care who knew what your password was. One time you had actually yelled it across the bullpen when JJ had asked to see a picture you had taken while watching Henry. Otherwise your finger prints worked, but since we don’t have those, thank god, we’ll have to settle for the password. He reads the message once to himself the passes me the phone.   
'Looking for someone? Listen to her scream.’ There’s a link below it. Connecting it to my computer a voice comes through the speakers.   
“Oh look at that. There you are.” His voice is deep. “Hello agents. I’m going to see your little Iris again.”   
“Send this to the round room.” Hotch whispers, “and get everyone there. Now.”  
“Already going sir.” I say as I send a mass text to the rest of the team. We’re coming for you Iris. Hold on.


	10. Chapter 10

After refilling the glasses Emily settles back onto the windowsill and takes over the story from Penelope again.  
Garcia’s text interrupts my information search. I found your hidden stache of chocolate and laffy taffy along with four things of Burt’s Bees lip balm and two rolls of dental floss. That’s really all that’s of interest that I’ve found. Everything else is notes from cases. Your tidy writing surrounded doodles and question marks, we’re going to find you. We have to. I meet the rest of the team in the round room, JJ looks at me, worry written on her face.   
“Any luck?” Rossi asks walking into the room.   
“No, we hit the flower shop and the donut shop and struck out.” Morgan says, the frustration evident in his voice. “What about you guys?”  
“We got one more shot of the guy who took Iris but nothing that shows enough of his face to really help us out.” Reid says flopping down into the chair next to mine. He’s normally as good as I am at removing his emotions but I can see that he’s stressed; we all are.   
“Garcia where’s the volume?” Hotch asks storming into the room.   
“It’s going sir. He just hasn’t said anything yet.” A moment later there’s a scraping noise over the speakers.   
“Can he hear us?” I ask.   
“No.” Garcia says as the rest of the team sits down, Derek moving his chair close to Garcia and taking her hand. She takes a deep breath then we hear him. “This is how this is going to work.” He says calmly. “Since I lost the person I love he’s going to loose the person he loves.” He pauses, “and he’s going to hear every moment of it.” Hotch is the only one who hasn’t sat down.   
“What?” Your voice is surprisingly calm, Garcia let’s out a small sob when she head you. You sound tired, and a little confused.   
“Your whole team is hearing this. Anything you’d like to say?” You stay quiet and the team waits in tense silence. “Come on Iris.” He purrs, “Let them hear you.”  
“Is that what gets you off?” You sneer. “Hearing me beg make you hot?”   
“Bitch.” He snarls, but it doesn’t sound like he hit you. What is he doing? “Tell him you love him.”   
“Who?” You sound genuinely confused now. JJ and I look at one another then I glance at Hotch. This guy is talking about him and he knows it.


	11. Chapter 11

JJ takes over the story for the second time.  
Hotch is tense, he was pacing the floor a minute ago but now he’s frozen in one spot. Garcia goes to ask who this guy is talking about when Morgan stops her with a gentle squeeze of the hand. “Don’t play dumb with me.” He sneers but you keep quiet. Neither of you speak for a moment “I think that I’ll match his scars.“ You still don’t say anything and I can’t help but tense up. “Do you know how long it takes to learn exactly where to stab yourself and not die?” He asks softly. You’re staying quiet and I’m hoping that it’s because you’re choosing to and not because of another reason. “It takes a long time. It takes being very precise, don’t worry. I’m not going to stab you but the cuts will be deep. If you were going to live long enough they’d scar.” My heart drops, he is planning on killing you we don’t have a lot of time.  
“Garcia can you locate him?”  
“I’ve got a trace running but it’s taking a lot longer because he’s routing it through several countries and states.”  
“She wasn’t gone long enough for him to have taken her far.” Reid stands and hurries to the map on the wall. He marks the FBI building then draws a large circle. “This is the area we have to search.” It’s a three mile radius, it’s too wide.   
“Do you know who I’m talking about yet Iris?” His voice comes back over our speakers. “I know he knows. Don’t you Agent Hotchner?” I look at Hotch and he moves out of the room. Slams the door of his office hard enough to make the wall shake. I meet Rossi’s eye and the two of us hurry after Hotch. His blinds are still open and there’s paper all over the floor of his office, he had cleared his desk and was now sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and Rossi gently taps on the door. He enters without waiting for an answer.   
“Aaron.” He says softly, “We’ll find her.”  
“What if I’m too late again?” Hotch says softly and my heart breaks for him. First he looses Haley and now Iris has been taken by someone.   
“This time is different. She knows what she’s doing. She’ll be okay we just need to find her and Spence and Garcia are the best.” I say placing a hand on his arm, careful not to step on any of his papers on my way over to him. “We should get back in there.” I say gently. “Maybe he’ll say something or she will, that can give us a location.” The three of us enter the round room again and we hear Iris whispering over the speakers. “Oh, and Hotch this isn’t your fault.”   
“She got a message to us?” I ask surprised.   
“Yea.” Garcia responds quietly.   
“Play it again.” Hotch demands. She nods and quickly rewinds the audio.   
“I don’t know if you guys can actually hear me.” We hear you say softly “I’m in a building, it’s under construction. Just brick and cement. The windows are covered by thick plastic and I’m up high. I can hear the traffic, it’s enough for me to hear but not like a major freeway. I’m on the east side of the building. Oh god please be able to hear me.” You groan and I drop into my seat next to Spencer. “I’m bleeding pretty good but he didn’t stab me like he said.” We hear calming breath. “If you haven’t already please don’t call my brother. I don’t want him rushing in here like an idiot. Tell him-,” you sob and my heart breaks, “Tell him I love him and that I’m proud to be his sister. Tell him to live a little, maybe meet a girl.” You take a steadying breath and continue “I’m going to taunt him.“ Hotch swears quietly, “I’m going to piss this guy off. Just find me.” You’re quiet for a while then we hear him again. “We don’t want you to bleed out and miss out on the fun do we?” He taunts, you don’t respond. A minute rolls by then you say softly, “Oh, and Hotch this isn’t your fault.”


	12. Chapter 12

"You gave us some good information." Penelope tells you, tilting her glass toward you.  
There aren’t many places that fit what you told us. Unfortunately there are enough places in Reid’s little circle that it’s going to take some time. I’ve already cut out over half of the places, but it’s not good enough.   
“How many locations baby girl?”  
“Ten.”  
“That’s still too many.” JJ groans softly. “We need to narrow it down more. Spence what did she say again?”  
“I’m in a building, it’s under construction. Just brick and cement. The windows are covered by thick plastic and I’m up high. I can hear the traffic, it’s enough for me to hear but not like a major freeway. I’m on the east side of the building. Oh god please be able to hear me.” He recites you verbatim. I think the most likely are these 6 but that’s still too many.“ He says making another circle in blue. It’s nearly sunrise now and it feels like time is standing still and rushing at the same time. Rossi comes back into the round room with three coffees balanced in his hands.   
“Any luck figuring out what he was driving?”  
“Prentiss is checking the garage now.” JJ says before a sip of coffee. “Where’s Hotch?”  
“Iris’ brother called him back. Hotch is trying to get any information he can and keep him in Texas.”  
“I’m worried about him.” I say softly. Hotch is taking this hard. Really hard. We all are struggling but it’s different for him. That’s when the UnSub starts talking again.   
“Have a nice night? I was going to leave you longer but I was too excited to get started.” We hear him let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, stay strong my sweet.   
“You never answered my question last night.” You say. Your voice is hoarse and you sound exhausted.   
“What question?”   
“Is this the only way you can get it up?” He snarls and I can’t help but wince. I knew that you were going to taunt him. We all did, I just didn’t think it would be this hard to listen to. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You say through clenched teeth. “You know you’re not getting any revenge on Agent Hotchner right?”   
“What?” He sounds bored.   
“Foyet killed the only woman he’s ever loved. You’re too late. No wonder Foyet didn’t love you.” You say and I grab onto Derek’s arm, please don’t push him too far Iris. Derek places a hand over mine and holds on tightly, this scares me even more, Derek is worried for you too.   
“He did too love me.” The rage is evident in his voice, even to me.   
“How could he love a coward?” You sneer.   
“Coward!” He yells and I jump tears forming in my eyes. “I kidnapped a federal agent!”   
“You hit me with a taser. It’s not like knocking me out with a weapon makes you brave or strong.” It’s quiet after that.   
“She’s okay right? Please tell me she’s okay.” I choke out. That’s when we hear it. Sirens.   
“Garcia can you-” Reid starts before I cut him off.   
“Already on it boy genius.” I’m working as fast as my fingers will allow and a moment later there’s only one dot left standing.   
“Six blocks south of the Nike Center. Address is on its way. Bring her home.” The team is already on the move before I finish speaking.   
“Patch us into this baby!” Derek calls as he runs out the door. I nod and get to work. We’re coming for you Iris. Hold on.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily looks grim as she continues the story.  
We’re almost halfway there when he comes back, it’s been maybe fifteen minutes and we mobilized fast. Morgan is flying through the city with Hotch only inches ahead, Rossi and I both grab the ‘oh shit’ handles as Hotch whips around a corner. “I want to cut you here so bad.“ We hear him say softly and it makes my skin crawl. Hotch has at least a half dozen cuts, if he’s going to match Hotch’s wounds you’ll have at least that many. “It would bleed so nicely, right down the center of your back. But Agent Hotchner doesn’t have any here.” His voice fills my left ear where my communication piece is. He’s calm, really calm, he shouldn’t be. We can see the building now, I never thought I’d want Morgan or Hotch to drive faster but I’d give anything to be there already. “Only three more cuts Agent Hotchner.” He says, Hotch slams a hand down on the steering wheel in anger, and fear though he probably wouldn’t admit it. “You know George didn’t use ropes.” You say softly, you sound so weak, keep fighting Iris. We’re so close, only ten minutes and we’ll be there. Hold on. “I know that.” He snaps. He sounds more annoyed than angry, we’re going down the last long stretch of road at almost 90 miles an hour. Hotch is gripping the wheel like its the only thing keeping him from exploding. “Don’t you think it would help you connect with him if you tried to do it the same way he did?” Don’t fight him now Iris! I want to scream at you. At full strength you’d have a chance but not like this. We’re only a couple of blocks away now. Just don’t do anything stupid. Like get yourself killed. “You’re right. George never did like tying people up. He said your prize wasn’t scared enough if you had to tie them up. Are you scared Iris?” He mutters and my skin crawls.“Does it matter? Either way I’m not getting far. I’ve lost too much blood.” Your words seem to take a while to come out of your mouth, please please hold on. Hotch takes the next turn so fast that I’m surprised that the car doesn’t go up onto two wheels. We arrive at the building and I’m out of the car before its come to a complete stop.   
“Prentiss, Rossi, Reid. West staircase.”  
“Morgan, JJ we’re taking the the East side.”  
“One more thing.” We hear you force out. “When you take a hostage, check them for weapons.” Then we hear a gun fire three times.   
“GO!” Hotch cries and we split up.


	14. Chapter 14

JJ doesn't look like she wants to continue the story,   
"Please JJ, I need to know." You tell her and she sighs then continues the story.  
I follow Hotch silently into the building. He clears to the left and I clear to the right. We move quietly but efficiently, at least until we hear you say. “He’s dead. Where the hell are you guys?” Your breathing sounds labored and I start to worry about how much blood you’ve lost. “If you guys can hear me I’m by the Nike Center. Maybe six blocks south. You need to hurry.” You’re speaking in short choppy sentences, gasping through the pain, “I’m going to go to the nearest stairwell but I’ve lost a lot of blood. Shit.” You mutter the last word, you must be getting dizzy. We’re on the fourth floor when Hotch loses his composure and screams your name. “Iris!” We listen for a second, not moving, hoping to hear you call back.   
“Here! I’m here!” We hear you, you sound faint but you’re close. Maybe a few levels up. Hotch takes off at a run and yells your name again. “Iris!” He rounds the next flight of stairs and yells again, “Iris!”   
“Iris!” I call.   
“Talk to us baby!” Morgan says from behind me.   
“Here!” You sound so weak, don’t leave us now! The three of us are panting as we sprint toward the last flight of stairs we can see the door you must be behind. “Hotch! JJ! Morgan!” You’re on the other side of the door, you’re still awake and I let out a huff of air I didn’t know I was holding.   
“Iris!” We hear Emily call from the other side of the building.   
“I’m here!” We know Iris. We’re coming. “I’m here.” You say weakly, I can barely hear you through the door in front of me. I pop the door open and Hotch clears either side before he drops down to his knees in front of you.   
“Iris.” He chokes out, your eyes were closed when we came through.   
“Hotch?” You whisper. Your shirt has been cut and you’ve wrapped it tightly around your torso. I can see at least three cuts on your arms and shoulders. A couple of them were covered by the UnSub from the looks of it. The front of your shirt is turning more and more red by the second.   
“Yea, it’s me.” I’ve only ever heard Hotch speak so tenderly to Jack and somehow I feel like I’m invading a private moment. “Can you walk?” He asks softly.   
“No.” You murmur, you’re fighting to keep your eyes open. Keep fighting Iris, just until we can get you some help. Then you’ll be fine. Hotch holsters his weapon and scoops you up like you don’t weigh a thing.   
“Keep your eyes open for me Iris.” He says gently as he takes you down the stairs, each step jostling your broken rib against his vest. I follow while Morgan and the rest of the team search for the body of the UnSub.   
“Why didn’t you kill him sooner?” He asks softly as he reaches the base of the staircase. He’s not rushing but it seems to take us much less time to get down than getting up to you did.   
“Couldn’t reach my gun.” You mutter as we leave the building. Hotch places you gently on a gurney and they load you into the ambulance. “Hotch.” You say softly and he climbs into the ambulance with you. He glances over at me and gives me a tight grateful smile and then they shut the doors. Just before they do I’m almost positive he takes your smaller hand in his.


	15. Chapter 15

You’re honestly a little shaken by your friends’ stories. You take the last swallow of your glass of wine and sigh.   
“Thank you.” You say softly, “if it wasn’t for you guys I wouldn’t be alive.” The mood is somber when your phone goes off you jump slightly jarring your ribs. “Ow.” You hiss picking your phone up off of your lap. Reading the screen you’re surprised to see that it says Hotch.   
“Everything okay?” Emily asks.   
“Yea.” You struggle to keep a poker face as you read the message.   
‘Hope I’m not interrupting your girls night but I’d love to take you out to dinner tomorrow night.’  
“Oh my god it’s Hotch isn’t it.” JJ says with a grin.   
“Oh em gee.” Penelope says squealing as she sits up. “What does it say!” She demands.   
“None of your business Penelope Garcia.” You say with a laugh.   
“You know if you don’t tell her she’s just going to hack in.” Emily says with a chuckle. You look sharply at Garcia and she feigns innocence up at you.   
“It’s really nothing.” You say trying to play down how thrilled you are.   
“Liar.” Emily calls you out, “we’re profilers who spend 90% of our time with you. But nice try.” You shake your head and sigh.   
“Okay. He just asked me out on a date.” The other three woman do something out of character and completely loose their shit.  
“Finally!” Penelope shrieks.   
“Morgan owes me fifty bucks!” JJ cheers, she high fives Emily who hops off the windowsill and grabs the vodka.   
“Celebration shots!” She cries quickly filling four shot glasses and handing them out. Six shots later you’re calling Hotch. You don’t quite know how you got to this point but here you are.   
“Hotch!” You say when he answers the phone. “Hey, hey Hotch. Can you come get me?”  
“Are you drunk?” He asks sounding tired.   
“Shhh. Shhh.” You mumble as Garcia lets out a low mumble.   
“Iris?” Hotch sounds much more awake now.   
“Yes?” You slur out as quietly as you can.   
“Are you safe?”   
“I’m at Emily’s but there’s nowhere to sleep. Will you come get me?” You whisper loudly.   
“Yea I can come get you. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He responds and you can hear him moving, getting ready to come and get you.   
“You’re the best.” You get your coat and shoes then creep out of the apartment. Both JJ and Penelope are sound asleep in the living room while Emily had stumbled into her bedroom flopping down on the bed fully clothed. You giggle as you attempt to pull on a shoe while you make your way down to the elevator.   
Five minutes later you’re sitting outside Emily’s apartment building when Hotch walks up, hands in the pockets of a dark peacoat. His coat is at sharp contrast to the clothes under it, a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants. How is it that he looks so hot in a pair of sweatpants?   
“Hey.” He says softly grinning at you, “I’m glad you called for a ride.”   
“God you’re so attractive.” You blurt out, apparently vodka makes it hard for you to keep your mouth shut. Thankfully he just laughs.   
“How much did you have to drink?”  
“Enough.”  
“That’s not really an answer.” He chides as you reach his side.   
“Two glasses of wine and six shots of vodka.” Damn it. You weren’t going to tell him. You loop your arm through his he starts down the street as he laughs softly.   
“So is it the wine or the vodka that’s making you so honest?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Agent Hotchner.” You say primly causing him to laugh again. You like the sound of it, “you don’t laugh enough.” You comment softly.   
“It’s hard to with what we see everyday.”   
“Yea. I know. I just like yours.”  
“I need to give you vodka more often.” He teases unlocking his truck. You climb in as he rounds the truck, buckling while he climbs in. “Are you hungry at all?” You glance at the clock on the dash. 3:25.   
“Oh my god I’m the worst!” You groan. “It’s so late. I’m so sorry Hotch.” He just shakes his head as he starts up the truck. When you arrive home you don’t get out of the car. You just stare up at the dark building in dread. You haven’t told anyone but you haven’t really been sleeping well and even though you’re exhausted you’re not looking forward to waking in a panic again.   
“You okay?” He asks gently.  
“I don’t want to have another nightmare.” You whisper. As if saying it quietly will make it easier to admit.  
“I had a feeling you weren’t sleeping much.”   
“I try but I keep waking in a panic. I woke my neighbors up and two nights ago someone called the cops.”  
“Why don’t you come stay at my place? That way if you wake up you won’t be alone.”   
“Are you sure?” Even in your drunken state this is surprising. Honestly you’re not really that drunk. You’re still on a high buzz and the vodka is keeping you honest but you’re making sense. “What about Jack?”  
“He’s at a birthday party.”   
“Okay.” He puts the car back into drive and you arrive at his apartment building not long after. He takes your hand as you walk toward the elevator. Neither of you say anything as you make your way to the apartment. Once inside Hotch locks the door, turns on the security system then motions you to his room. You’ve only been in his house once before and it was only to pick up some files. Jack’s room is a small disaster and you can’t help but smile, it’s almost exactly what your brother’s room looked like at his age.   
“Here.” Hotch hands you a pair of shorts and a tshirt from his drawer. “Bathroom is over there.” You go change and then stand in the doorway of the bathroom and just watch him for a second. The room is dark and his face is lit up by only the light of the phone. He notices you standing there and smiles a small smile at you. “You okay?” He asks quietly.   
“Yea. I’m okay.” He stands and moves slowly toward you. You can’t see his face but you can see the darker outline of him and he puts his hands on your arms then slides his hands down to yours. He gently pulls you toward the bed, he sits down pulling you down with him. He’s got you in his lap, both arms have wrapped around your waist. You lean into him and wrap your arms around his neck. You sigh and he turns and lays down with you on top of him. Your ribs are sore but being curled up with him is worth it. You shift slightly so you’re less on him and more next to him. He kisses the top of your head and you smile,   
“Thanks Hotch.” You whisper just before you fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
